HOLIDAY
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, DAZAI SIALAN!" –Cuma cerita singkat. Gangguan untuk Chuuya di hari liburnya- / DazaixChuuya . Ini Sho-ai loh . .v


HOLIDAY?

Cast : Dazai Osamu and Nakahara Chuuya

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Kafka Asagiri

Summary : "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, DAZAI SIALAN?!" –Cuma cerita singkat. Gangguan untuk Chuuya di hari liburnya- / DazaixChuuya . Ini Sho-ai loh ._.v

HAPPY READING ^-^

"Hmm~ hm hm~~ hm~"

Kerutan kesal memenuhi dahi Chuuya saat dilihatnya sosok penuh perban itu berbaring tanpa dosa diatas sofa kesayangannya.

"Kau takkan bisa bunuh diri ganda jika kau sendiri~"

Kini sepasang alis indahnya ikut menukik. 'Sabar, Chuuya' dia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Hm~ hm~ Tapi kau bisa jika berdua~"

BUGH!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, DAZAI SIALAN?!"

"Huwaaa~~"

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Bahu Chuuya naik turun usai bentakan panjangnya. Sementara si objek kena lempar sepatu sedang asik mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit menonjol, efek lemparan.

"Sialan, kenapa hari liburku terganggu oleh makhluk sepertimu".

"Chuuya kejam~~ aku hanya ingin menemanimu liburan".

"Tidak butuh! Pulang sana!" Dazai menatapnya kecewa dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

Kemudian keheningan entah kenapa tiba-tiba melanda tempat itu. Apartemen Chuuya. Dazai entah kenapa sejak semalam berfirasat hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk menemui mantan rekannya itu. Jadi dia diam-diam menyelinap kedalam apartemen Chuuya dan menunggunya. Benar saja kan, firasatnya jarang meleset. Dan sebenarnya reaksi Chuuya juga sudah diperkirakan oleh Dazai.

"Kenapa masih disini? Sana pergi!" suara ketus Chuuya membuat Dazai mendongak. Melihat sosok bersurai panjang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal yang sangat disukainya.

"Sehari saja- tidak satu jam. Okay? Satu jam saja biarkan aku disini~" Dazai menganggapnya sebagai usaha terakhir. Merengek sambil memeluk erat tubuh kurus Chuuya.

"H-HEI! APA-APAAN KAU?! LEPASKAN!".

"Tidak akan! Ya? Ya? Boleh ya?".

"H-HEI IYA! LEPASKAN AKU!".

"Yatta~~".

Chuuya menepuk dahinya keras. Astaga. Orang gila ini sekarang sedang bersorak tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Dazai brengsek".

"Tidak mau" suaranya mendadak rendah. Chuuya melirik sekilas. Sial. Entah kenapa wajahnya memanas. Senyum Dazai berebda dari senyum-senyum idiot biasanya.

"K-kalau begitu pergi sana!" Dazai terkikik, perlahan melepas pelukannya. Kemudian mengacak pelan surai panjang Chuuya. Wajah Chuuya makin panas.

"Aku merindukanmu".

"Aku tidak".

"Kyaaa~ jahatnya~".

"Waktumu kurang 40 menit".

"Kau benar-benar menghitungnya. Kupikir kau akan membiarkanku disini seharian. Kita akan berduaan. Terus begini dan begitu".

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu. Aku punya 99 alasan kenapa aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang" Dazai tertawa. Wajah kesal Chuuya memang favoritnya. Menggoda Chuuya adalah hobi Dazai yang lain selain percobaan bunuh diri.

"Kenapa tidak membunuhku dari tadi?" nada bicara manja itu bertujuan untuk menggodanya. Chuuya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sejak tadi, penuh rasa kesal.

"Karena aku punya 99 alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuhmu sekarang" jawaban arogan khas Chuuya. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi didepan dada dan wajah yang berpaling ke arah lain. Dazai menopang dagunya, menatapnya penuh ekspresi bingung dan ketertarikan pada sosok didepannya.

"Oh ya?".

"Tentu saja".

"Contohnya".

"Aku masih ingin melihatmu" iya, Chuuya masih sangat ingin melihat Dazai sebab mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Ya, itu karena Chuuya sangat merindukan-

"HEI! AKU TIDAK BILANG AKU MERINDUKANMU!" teriakan penuh nada panik dan wajah memerah karena malu. Dazai bahkan belum sadar dengan ucapan Chuuya sebelum teriakan barusan.

"Eh?".

"P-pokoknya banyak sekali alasannya. Da-dan waktumu tinggal 5 menit lagi, sana cepat pergi" Dazai melirik jam dinding. Hei, baru 5 menit lalu Chuuya bilang kurang 40 menit.

"Masih kurang 35 menit".

"Ugh! Sana cepat pergi" kali ini disertai tarikan dengan kekuatan penuh dari seorang Chuuya. Sementara Dazai meronta, menolak pengusiran sepihak itu.

"Tidak mau~~".

"Sana pergi!".

Satu dorongan keras setelahnya dan Dazai terlempar keluar pintu apartemen Chuuya.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup tepat didepan wajah Dazai. Chuuya lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Terengah, tubuhnya merosot bersandar pada pintu kayu itu. Chuuya mengacak rambutnya gusar. Kenapa dia jadi kesal sendiri?

"Kupikir kau memang butuh istirahat, Chuuya. Maafkan aku" Chuuya mendengarnya, ucapan Dazai dari balik pintu. Kemudian suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Chuuya memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Wajahnya masih merah, masih mengingat ucapannya sendiri yang menurutnya memalukan.

"Dazai sialan" umpatnya pelan, "Aku tidak merindukanmu".

"Tidak-" lalu helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Yah, tsundere memang selalu punya masalah soal mengungkapkan perasaan.

==OWARIMASU==

ALLO MINNA

Iseng aja bikin ini abis nonton episode 10 LOL

My new OTP, mungkin.

Haha, I need your review, fav, and follow guys

Sankyu /chuu/


End file.
